


Prince

by BaraLinni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: SPOILERS for Kingdom Hearts IIIEraqus would always be Xehanort's prince





	Prince

Xehanort looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and smiled. “Well, would you look at that, the prince arrives at last”.

“Sorry, I got held up”, Eraqus said with a small pout. “And I’ve told you not to call me that. It feels weird and it’s inaccurate”.

“Oh?” Xehanort laughed and leaned closer. “And what if I do it anyway? Will you order me to stop, _your highness?_ ”

Eraqus pouted down at him and averted his eyes. “You know I won’t”.

Xehanort felt his heartbeat stutter, and his teasing smile turned into a softer, genuine one. “Yes, I know you won’t”. He leaned back against the wall behind him and his smile widened again. “Which is why I’ll keep calling you that, _highness_ ”.

“Give me a break”, Eraqus sighed and plopped down beside Xehanort.

“Never”.

Eraqus sighed again and slumped against the wall. “Alright”. He turned his head and smiled brightly at Xehanort. “I guess I’ll be your prince, then”.

Xehanort’s heart beat almost uncomfortably hard in his chest and he felt his cheeks flush. He quickly looked down at his feet, hiding his face from view. “Yeah”. He reached out with his hand, sliding it into Eraqus’s and lacing their fingers together. “Like you have any choice”.

Eraqus squeezed his hand, and Xehanort felt a pair of lips touch his temple. “That is my choice”.

~~

Xehanort stumbled, his body suddenly feeling the strain of every battle he had ever fought all at once. Before he could fall over, however, he felt a hand on each of his arms, steadying him.

“Here”.

That voice, speaking so gently to him. How long had it been since the last time that happened?

Xehanort let Eraqus drape his arm around his shoulders, supporting him. He glanced up at Eraqus, at the man he had become, and in his eyes, he saw the boy he had once been.

The corner of Eraqus’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “Ready, my friend?”

Xehanort felt something inside him stir, and his face melted into its first genuine smile in too many years. “Yes”. He felt warm. He felt... happy. He welcomed the light that enveloped them, and through it, he saw time work in reverse, until he was looking down on the little boy he had loved so dearly what felt like several lifetimes ago.

Eraqus adjusted Xehanort’s arm around his shoulders and smiled apologetically. “Sorry I’m late”. Then he smiled, a hopeful twinkle in his eyes. “Can I still be your prince?”

Xehanort laughed softly. “Yes”. If Eraqus saw the tears rolling down his cheeks, he didn’t comment on it. “I’d like that”.

**Author's Note:**

> I've joked about them being salty exes for years, and here comes Nomura and just gutpunches me right in the face. So here I am, writing out my feelings for these two. I got all the secret reports today and ho boy. That's also what sparked the idea for this


End file.
